ButtDialing 1: RenKyoko
by mangaEATER-chan
Summary: When Ren accidentally calls Kyoko and she overhears him confess...What will happen? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **=D **I'm back already! I was just so **_**giddy**_** over the response to my other fic, I decided to upload another of my written drafts. Ahhh… the life of FanFiction! This is just a funny series of SEPARATE stories where a character accidentally calls another by sitting on their phone. XD I'm sure this has happened to us all at least once, so here we go!**

**Oh and just so ya know…**

"Dialogue"

"_Dialogue through the phone" _

'_thoughts'_

~Grudge speak~

**Butt-Dialing **

**Story 1: Ren-Kyoko**

Ren Tsuruga left the set satisfied with the scene, which fortunately, the director seemed satisfied with as well. The truth was, Ren had only made it through that romantic scene imagining that his co-star was Kyoko. The only girl who had felt right in his arms.

Yashiro crept up on his charge who was making his way to his dressing room for a break. It was allowed by the director to rouse the unconscious actress who had fainted. From an overdose of (sexy) Ren.

"Ren, your face is slipping."

He immediately composed his features from the heavenly smile to emotionless mask, much to the regret of the female (and some male) cast and crew. Ren pulled his phone from his pocket and checked for messages, hoping for one from his cute kouhai. He knew he really shouldn't have, but he had gotten addicted to the aspiring actress' company.

Again, Ren failed to hide his smile as he listened to Kyoko plead and scold him to eat a healthy lunch. And to ensure a filling dinner, she was coming over to cook him dinner. Ren beamed while Yashiro quickly ushered him into his dressing room. Ren slipped his phone into his back pocket as he gratefully accepted the water Yashiro handed him.

Ren collapsed into the couch in his posh dressing room and uncharacteristically but dreamily floated off, his mind swimming with thoughts of his kouhai.

Yashiro however, felt the need to release a fan-girlish squeal and a giggle. "Ren, you're thinking about Kyo~ko-chaa~n, aren't you?"

Ren groaned and decided he would end this. Finally. Ren looked squarely into his manager's glasses and said, "Yes. I love Kyoko. I'm in love with Kyoko and have been for the past two years. Are you happy now?"

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

Ren heard a shrill scream rip through the room. Although it was low, Ren knew he didn't imagine it when he saw the confused look on his manager's face.

Yashiro watched as recognition, desperation and then raw pain flashed over his charge's face.

Ren leapt up and snatched his phone from its seemingly innocent resting place. He pressed it to his ear, hoping to hear so sign of life on the other side.

"Mogami-san?" he called brokenly, pain leaking into his voice.

The dial tone rang through his ears.

Ren sighed, thoroughly depressed, and ran a hand through his hair.

A knock sounded at the door and he heard, "Tsuruga-san, the director is ready to shoot the next scene. Please return to set." The footsteps receded from his door.

Ren gave Yashiro one final crushed expression and turned to leave. He dejectedly walked to the door, with the knowledge that Kyoko would never want to see him again. He breathed heavily, clutching the doorknob, eyes squeezed shut. All to simply recapture the essence of Ren Tsuruga.

He walked out the door, back to the set, leaving a shocked and guilty Yashiro behind in the dressing room.

Yashiro knew he wouldn't want to quit any of his jobs for today, but once he got home, Ren was going to drink through his whole liquor cabinet.

. v u o _ - s ~ W M 0 * 

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. _Kyoko pulled out her insanely vibrating phone and smiled at the caller ID. In the solitude of the Love Me locker room, Kyoko answered her call, fleetingly wondering if it was about the message she had left.

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"…" Kyoko was answered by silence.

"Hello?" she called into the phone.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko was about to hang up when she heard a muffled voice.

"_Ren, you're thinking about Kyoko-chan aren't you?" _

Kyoko identified this as Yashiro's voice and wondered: '_Why would Ren be thinking about me?'_

She waited to hear more, even though she knew it would be wrong to eavesdrop. '_Well, they are talking about me,'_ she thought.

Kyoko heard Ren's voice come through the phone, albeit scratchily.

"_Yes. I love Kyoko. I'm in love with Kyoko and have been for the past two years. Are you happy now?" _

'_What the…What the…'_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I screamed.

'_Because that just isn't possible. Tsuruga Ren, Japan's #1 Sexiest Man Alive, loves ME? Plain, boring, no-sex-appeal Kyoko? No, there has to be a mistake. I just heard him wrong._

'_I'm in love with Kyoko… I'm in love with Kyoko… I'm in love with Kyoko…'_ Ren's words flashed through her head.

'_Oh there is definitely no mistake.'_

~Mama save yourself. He only wants to use you like Bastard No.1 did. Don't love Mama. It will only bring you pain.~

Kyoko carefully contemplated what her grudges were telling her. _'Is Tsuruga-san really like that? If I was a troublesome as I originally thought, would he have actually put up with me for so long? Maybe he does…lo-love me, but what do _I _do?'_

Kyoko sifted through her memories she had stored of moments with her precious senpai. All the heavenly smiles, secret glances she had caught when he thought she wasn't looking. Being there for her when she needed him, helping her with Mio and modeling. Protecting and loving her as Setsu, and comforting her about Corn. He was even there for her after incidents with Sho-baka and saving her from the Beagle. She looked forward to her senpai's company and car rides. She could never resist Cain's puppy dog eyes and got chills every time she saw him act. She blushed every time she saw a rose, thinking about the Gelee au Vin, and Princess Rosa.

'_I'm in love with him.'_

. v u o _ - s ~ W M 0 * 

**This definitely is NOT the end. I just hope to get some reviews before posting the next chapter. (It'll gimmie some time to type the rest.) *heehee* My devious mind. But seriously guys, I love getting reviews. They make me really happy! And I can pretty much say for sure almost all the stories I've planned for this series is going to end with RenKyo. (Imma serious diehard fan.) Plus, haven't you noticed that the guy with the tortured/dark past ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS ends up with the girl? **

…**What was I saying? Oh yea! REVIEW! And I DEFINIETLY want challenges! I have Kyoko-Ren and Shou-Ren calls already written, just need to type/polish them for posting. I'm planning some between Murasame-Cain, Reino-Kyoko, and Hikaru-Kyoko. If you guys want other calls leave me reviews or PM me! Also, help with grammatical issues is always appreciated! **

**NOW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… I am just shocked. You guys are so nice! I would burst into smiles and random giggles that made my parents look at as if they should get some test done to make sure I wasn't an alien child they accidentally brought home… And now, all my thanks to XxXMysticXxX, Dfsemina, EmilyF.6, LexiOwns85, bluemoon399, Big Unni234, DemolitionLvr, Elmo, ILoveHaroldStyles, AdrienneSomni, palmtreehead, cdw92, Arilalena, lechat23, Modoc, animeangel4u, Erica Erixon, manuochan, Victoria, ndngrl14, nutella4ever, GreenSleeves27, Melody1200, namix-chan, santanaann, shizuhoe, BrizzyBabber, Iris Anthe, Rei-baka, kiekie290, Miss De Lune, des1994, yuskefan, Becka, and anyone else I missed. Well that only took me a half hour. XDD. But thank you guys (and gals) so much. **

**To the anonymous ILoveHaroldStyles, ME TOO! (Sorry, just had to add that. XDDD)**

**Anyways, I always meant for this story to be longer than one chapter, I guess I forgot when I wrote one-shot… I was high on reviews XD **

**My A/Ns are WAY too long…**

**Just a reminder:**

"Dialogue"

"_Dialogue through the phone" _

'_thoughts'_

~Grudge speak~

**[me!]**

**Butt-Dialing**

**Story 1: Ren-Kyoko**

**Chapter 2**

'_I'm in love with him.'_

~Mama! No! Don't do this!~ The grudges cried as they died off.

And there she stood, well sat, with Grudge #1 perched atop her shoulder, and her sole angel floating above the other.

Grudge #1 blushed and said, ~Well, I did always love the Demon Lord's anger…~

~And I do love his Heavenly Smiles,~ admitted the angel.

Kyoko, finally balanced, was on her way. She couldn't hear the admissions, or truce of the two apparitions, but she felt peaceful internally. And her feelings were strong and determined. She was going to confess to Ren. But if what she heard was a misunderstanding, then this time… _'I'm done for…'_

Ren stepped out of his parked car, ready to make his way up to his liquor cabinet when he stopped dead in his tracks.

'_It's a hallucination Kuon. Kyoko is not really standing outside your building because if she was, it would mean you are dead right now. But that would mean you'd have died and went to heaven. *snort* Yea right.'_

He rubbed his eyes, mussed his hair, and kept walking.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko-hallucination.

Ren reached out a hand and poked its cheek. It didn't feel like a ghost. He turned towards it and grabbed both its cheeks between his fingers. It certainly felt like flesh.

"Owww! Tsuruga-san! What are you doing?" it said.

'_Okay. This is obviously really Kyoko. Think, Ren!'_

"Ahem, what are you doing here Mogami-san?" Ren asked, wondering what in the hell was going on. And if, for once, Kyoko's density would be in his favor.

Then she held up her arms, which were laden with bags. Ren remembered the message she had left earlier. She said she was coming to make sure he ate dinner, so she was going to cook. How typical of Kyoko. To make sure she fulfilled all her promises before she ran away and never looked back. He supposed he should enjoy her company, and home cooking, for the last time. _'Adding fuel to the fire, huh, Kyoko?'_

But then, a totally un-Kyoko like reaction occurred.

She blushed and tilted her head down and away from him, her knuckles pressed to her lips. Then, she peeked back up at him, and said in a small voice, "Can we please talk upstairs?" Kyoko looked back at the ground and blushed even harder, the back of her neck and the tips of her ears flushing red.

Ren stared at her shocked for a moment, his heart pounding, getting ready to leap up and out of his throat. He swallowed, and willed his arms to stay at his sides, to keep away from Kyoko's delicate form. That blush and peek from between her lashes caused an itch in his limbs even worse than the Cutie Honey smile.

"Alright, Mogami-san. Shall we go?" Ren said, trying his hardest to do nothing. He quickly walked towards the elevator, leading the way.

'_What in the world could she possibly have to say to me that caused THAT?' _Ren wondered, almost allowing himself to hope.

**Heys! I hope this installment was to your liking! Review and just wait for the next one, cuz I can promise its coming soon! Sorry that this one was so short. This story has taken a complete turn from what I originally wrote it to be. XD Love, mE-chan! Get the irony?**

**Hey guys. So I added that paragraph b/c it is important for the story in the next chapter. I was thinking about what to write in the next one and I went crazy. So I re-read everything and for Ch. 3, I needed to add that part. **

**Gomen for the inconvenience! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I COULDN'T LOGIN TO FanFiction SO I COULDN'T! FORGIVE ME! BLAME IT ON THE TECH GUYS BEHIND FF THAT COULDN'T FIX IT SOONER! *screams of the tech guys I'm mauling* **

**This is really overdue, and I'm only gonna say it once:**

**I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT!**

**Although I wish I did. =) Anyways, thx a lot u guys! And let's get it going now!**

**Just a reminder:**

"Dialogue"

"_Dialogue through the phone" _

'_thoughts'_

~Grudge speak~

**[me!]**

**Butt-Dialing**

**Story 1: Ren-Kyoko**

**Chapter 3**

'_What in the world could she possibly have to say to me that caused THAT?' _Ren wondered, almost allowing himself to hope.

Ren opened the door to his apartment with his keys slowly, taking his time, observing Kyoko. In the elevator, during the long but short ride up to the penthouse, she wouldn't stop fidgeting. Even now, she seemed antsy as she waited for him to open the door.

Ren finally stopped stalling and opened the door. He let himself in and turned back to look at Kyoko who had her eyes squeezed shut as if she was in pain.

'_I can't do this. Oh no. I…just can't. I know it. He was probably talking about some other Kyoko, and this is all just a huge mistake, and my heart will be shattered, and then I won't even be worth acting.' _

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked coming up close to her face. "Is everything alright?" he asked, with a concerned expression.

She looked into his eyes, took a much needed deep breath, and gave a small (fake) smile. "I'm fine Tsuruga-san. Yon don't have to worry about me," she laughed, only a little brokenly.

"Well then, come on inside," Ren said, worrying about her despite her words.

"So, Mogami-san, what was it that you-" Ren began.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Kyoko quickly said. "You can wait here and watch TV or something. It should take only about a half hour." She was going to need some time to make up a story for the important thing she needed to say.

'_I guess I can't tell him I love him yet. I feel…weak. I was so determined a few hours ago, but confessing to his actual face…is much more difficult than I thought it would be.' _

He knew something was wrong. Kyoko would never interrupt her precious senpai when he was saying something. And the strange look of pain outside his doorway was definitely suspicious. _'There's something wrong with her. She's not as happy as she usually would be.'_

As she turned her back to head for the kitchen, Ren could only watch her walk away and wonder what was troubling her.

'_I NEED to know. Was what she overheard making her act like this? Was it even Kyoko on the phone? Is it something else entirely?'_

Ren rubbed his temples and then his eyes and squared his gaze on the kitchen door. Then he purposefully strode towards it.

**Hey guys, sorry I had to add stuff into ch2...I needed the groceries X) **

**Anyways, sorry for not updating faster like I promised. Blame it on the tech guys, remember ;) I think my dad thinks I'm tlking to shady ppl when I smile after reading your reviews. Grr…**

**I had a really hard time with this chapter, but plz, look forward to the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! I've been sick for a whole week, and every time I blow my nose, or try to suck up my snot, it adds to this horrible headache I have. FF brightens my day. I can't wait until a month passes so I can be a beta reader! I never meant for this story to be so long, but here we are! On chapter 4!**

**Just a reminder:**

"Dialogue"

"_Dialogue through the phone" _

'_thoughts'_

~Grudge speak~

**[me!]**

**Butt-Dialing**

**Story 1: Ren-Kyoko**

**Chapter 4**

Ren rubbed his temples and then his eyes and squared his gaze on the kitchen door. Then he purposefully strode towards it.

Ren burst through the swinging door, and looked upon the shocked face of Mogami Kyoko. He pulled out one of the barstools beside the island counter, and sat down. With his elbows on the counter, and his head in his hands he watched Kyoko cook.

She had glanced at him warily when he had burst in the door, but decided to remain silent. It was his kitchen after all, he had every right to be in there.

As Kyoko chopped vegetables and chicken for the soup she was making, her mind was churning. _'I need a lie!'_ she thought desperately. _'What should I say, what should I say, what. Should. I. SAAAY!' _

Her inner turmoil continued, and she was too distracted to think at all. Kyoko kept peeking at Ren who was just blatantly staring and closely scrutinizing her every action.

'_The soup is cooking too fast! It's cooking too fast!_

…

_What the hell am I doing? Going freaking nuts trying to think up lies to cover up my feelings? All because I don't want to get hurt again? Denying what's been in my heart this entire time so that I can delude myself into thinking that dying old and alone with a hundred cats is how I want to end my life?'_

Kyoko turned off the stove, knowing boiling the soup any longer would turn the vegetables to absolute _mush._ She poured the soup into two bowls, and set Ren's in front of him with a soup spoon.

She then seated herself in front of him at the island on another stool. The bowl was steaming in her face as she watched Ren. And waited for him to eat.

"Itadakimasu," Ren stated his first word since entering the kitchen.

He took his first sip, marveling once more for the countless time, how delicious Kyoko's food was. How easily she seemed to make an ordinary dish so much better. And how he felt like eating it all.

"It's delicious, Mogami-san. Arigatou," Ren said, smiling.

Kyoko steeled her resolve once more, and gathered up all her strength once more.

"I need to say something Ren."

**So I got a review from shizuhoe that said I'm prone to leaving you guys at cliffs. And I suppose that's true. So it makes me a hypocrite because I HATE being left with a cliffhanger at the end of a really AWESOME story. **

**To milmirjia: I'm sorry. I'm lame, and I'm not a really good writer. I was reading "Immune" by Bobapearl, and realized that: I SUCK. So, sorry. =)**

**To Victoria: I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! When an author wrote my penname in one of their stories to thank me for my review, I was so pumped. **

**Anyways, thx to u all so much! And I'm still hoping for some challenges! **

**BTW, if u do send me one, have the victim/caller first, and the recipient second and also THE COUPLE YOU WANT THE STORY TO END WITH!**

**Example: For this story, it's Ren-Kyoko and ending couple: Ren & Kyoko**

**REVIEW GUYS! Plus, I always luv a good challenge!**

**Love mE-chan! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: OMG guys. SO SORRY!**

**Ren: You retard! How could you! Kyoko just called my name and told me she needed to tell me something! No honorifics!**

**ME: *yaa!* Im sorry! I was busy! And I'm a lazy ass!**

**So for realz, I didn't wanna disappoint with the big CONFESSION and then I was like, lets just finish it. So sorry for the wait, thx for all the reviews and faves! I luvs ya!**

"Dialogue"

"_Dialogue through the phone" _

'_thoughts'_

**Butt-Dialing**

**Story 1: Ren-Kyoko**

**Chapter 5**

"I need to say something Ren."

'_What!' _Ren's head snapped up to look at Kyoko. _'Am I hearing things, or did she just call me _Ren?_'_

Kyoko glanced up at Ren, before turning her head back down with a heart wrenchingly painful expression.

She laughed, at herself and said, "Sorry for not using honorifics, you probably won't even want me to call you senpai after this. I want to call you Ren at least this time. I need to tell you, at least once that I really enjoy being in your company Ren. More so than a kouhai should. I miss being Setsu because of how close she is with you as Cain. And I think about you more and more all the time. Thoughts of you invade my mind, and everything swirls into a pink haze for that while. I really want you to know that, I'm sorry for this, but, I'm in love with you, Ren," she said, finally meeting his eyes.

Her tear-filled golden gaze latched onto his for an immeasurable moment, and then she ran.

Well, at least she tried to.

Kyoko might have thought she was fast, but she was definitely not fast enough for Ren, who was sitting closer to the exit of the kitchen. She was a mere step from the door when his arms locked around her tightly and he engulfed her petite form in his arms. He turned her and held her close for a long moment, burying his head in the crook of her neck, smelling her strawberry shampoo.

He squeezed her once more and slightly backed up, but never fully letting go of her.

"Kyoko," he whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Do you even know how long I have loved you? From the first moment we met."

'_When you were six and I was ten, and I was your fairy prince,'_ Ren thought to himself.

"That phone call…I knew it was you on the other end. But then the way you acted…my whole body felt the turmoil of my feelings. You heard me express my feelings, and I knew it was too early. But you acted like it never happened. It's why I waited so long in the first place. I was giving you the time you needed. I guess that you've been ready for some time. All you needed was that little push," Ren laughed softly, stroking her hair.

He smiled a sparkling, genuine smile that make Kyoko's insides quiver.

'_I can't believe he waited so long for me! I'm such a huge baka! How could I not have noticed it before! He is so sweet! Like a true prince!" _

Kyoko grinned back at him, perched herself on her tippy-toes and threw her arms around his neck. Kyoko gave Ren a short but tender kiss and laughed as Ren spun her around, his arms cinched at her waist.

They were left in the kitchen as we zoom out, hugging and kissing, cold soup forgotten, reveling in their happy moment.

And who knew all this would be caused by a phone call from Ren's butt?

***THE END***

**Hope y'all enjoyed my humor there at the end and I'm sorry if you thought the confession was shitty cuz well, I did too. And sorry for the wait! Hope you guys will read the next one! Butt-Dialing 2: Shou-Ren! I hope you know that, that is NOT, NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT! the pairing. It is Victim to Recipient of Call relation only. **

**Love it if ya'd review! **

**mE-chan !**


End file.
